Automatic positioning apparatus, especially for positioning motor vehicle passenger seats, is known in the art, for example, from the British Pat. No. 1,459,205. In this known apparatus, the final position is attained by the actuation of limiting switches which has the disadvantage of considerable mechanical complication and a tendency to malfunction. Furthermore, the storage of a preselected set of positions is possible only with considerable expense.